1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection system and a control method of the position detection system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technique of detecting a position of an indicator in a detection area by detecting variation ranges of light amount distributions respectively obtained from a plurality of sensor units has been known (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4757144).
If an indication position of an indicator is optically detected, it is not considered that light evenly reaches all the locations in a detection area, and this influences the detection accuracy. At this point, the configuration of Japanese Patent No. 4757144 is to enhance the accuracy by calculating distribution of light amounts, but, for example, when the indication position is detected by capturing an image of the detection area, the method cannot be applied. In addition, when the indication positions of a plurality of indicators in different kinds are detected, a plurality of sensors have to be further provided, and the size of the apparatus configuration increases.